


B comme...Boussole

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Series: From A to Z [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, happy birthday Deidara, soulmate
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: A Tsuchi no Kuni il était coutume de recevoir une boussole le jour de son vingt-et-unième anniversaire. Cette boussole guidait celui ou celle qui la recevait à trouver son âme-sœur.





	B comme...Boussole

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

A Tsuchi no Kuni il était coutume de recevoir une boussole le jour de son vingt-et-unième anniversaire. Cette boussole guidait celui ou celle qui la recevait à trouver son âme-sœur. Deidara qui était né et avait grandi dans la capitale d'Iwagakure, n'avait donc pas échappé à cette tradition. Tout comme son ami Akatsuchi qui était parti le lendemain de son anniversaire, quelques mois auparavant, et qui avait rencontré son âme-sœur à Kaminari no Kuni, et plus précisément à Kumo, en la personne de Mabui, Deidara s'était lui aussi mit en route en ce six mai. 

Il faisait beau, une légère brise soufflait, emportant avec elle le doux parfum des fleurs printanières. L'artiste d'Iwa allait quitter son pays pour la première fois, et il était impatient de découvrir de nouvelles contrées, et rencontrer celle que la vie lui avait destiné. Avant aujourd'hui il n'avait jamais réfléchi à la personne avec laquelle il souhaitait être pour toujours. Il espérait juste qu'elle soit belle, et qu'elle est un bon caractère, il était assez impulsif, il ne voulait pas d'une folle furieuse s'énervant pour un oui ou pour un non comme compagne. 

Il marchait d'un bon pas, profitant de son voyage pour prendre des photos, et dessiner quelques croquis. Cette solitude et ce silence étaient reposant, et revigorant. Deidara vivait en plein centre de la ville, il était donc plus habitué aux bruits quasi incessants de jour comme de nuit. Cette absence de vacarme, était loin d'être déplaisant, et il apprécia la musique du chant des oiseaux, et celle des cours d'eau. 

A la nuit tombée, il était parvenu dans un petit village, beaucoup plus petit que le sien, mais assez grand pour disposer d'un hôtel. La chambre était plus que sommaire, mais il s'en moquait, il n'allait y séjourner qu'une nuit. Il jeta un dernier coup d’œil à sa boussole, elle continuait d'indiquer le Sud, sa future-femme, devait sûrement vivre soit au pays de l'herbe, soit au pays de la cascade. Si tout allait bien, il atteindrait un de ces deux endroits le lendemain. 

Le soleil s'était levé depuis moins d'une heure lorsque Deidara quitta l'hôtel, et reprit sa route. Il désirait rejoindre le pays de son âme-sœur le plus tôt possible. De toute façon ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu de quoi se distraire ici, alors il valait mieux profiter du beau temps pour avancer.

Comme il l'avait prévu il rejoignit la frontière entre les deux pays en fin d'après-midi, et il avait un peu traîné pour photographier plusieurs paysages qui l'avait trouvé digne d'intérêt, et qu'il peindrait peut-être lorsqu'il retournerait chez lui. 

Il n'en cru pas ses yeux lorsque l'aiguille indiquant la direction ne pencha d'aucun côté, mais resta parfaitement droite. 

« Alors ce ne serait ni le pays de l'herbe, ni le pays de la cascade, mais Hi no Kuni, intéressant, nota-t-il. »

Il avança donc sur le sentier qui marquait la délimitation entre ces deux états. Il était content qu'il fasse encore jour parce que l'endroit était tout sauf rassurant. Par précaution il se mit à courir, il voulait pénétrer sur le territoire du feu avant la nuit, et quitter ce sentier beaucoup trop tranquille à son goût, loin derrière lui. 

A la nuit tombée, il avait non sans mal, atteint le pays du feu. Il n'avait pas arrêté sa course avant d'avoir dépassé le panneau ''Bienvenue à Hi no Kuni''. Il n'avait pas regardé sa boussole une seule fois avant d'avoir changé de territoire, et fut soulagé lorsqu'il constata qu'elle affichait le même cap. 

Il dû par contre, cette fois-ci, dormir à la belle étoile, n'étant pas près de la moindre demeure. Cela ne le dérangea pas, le ciel était parsemé de milliers d'étoiles, et c'était un spectacle à couper le souffle. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait pu admirer autant d'astres, il avait l'impression de contempler une immense toile. Il resta éveillé une grande partie de la nuit à rêver, voulant graver dans sa mémoire ce moment.

Au matin, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se souvenir ce qu'il faisait assoupit sous un arbre. Lorsque la mémoire lui revint, il se dépêcha d'ouvrir son sac à dos, et d'avaler quelque chose, afin de repartir en pleine forme. 

Une fois l'estomac assez plein pour tenir plusieurs heures, il vérifia sa boussole, qui restait fixé sur le cap de la veille. 

« Elle est sûrement à Konoha, c'est une grande ville, je ne pense pas que je vais traverser beaucoup de villages, et encore moins des hameaux, avant d'entrer dans la capitale. Qui que tu sois, attends-moi, j'arrive ! »

Konohagakure était très animée, des enfants courraient partout, des chats dormaient sur les toits, des gens discutaient ici et là, certains commerçants décoraient ou nettoyaient leur vitrine. Cette ville respirait la vie, et cela lui rappela chez lui, les rochers en moins. Il se promena pendant plusieurs heures sans but précis, simplement curieux de visiter cet endroit où il n'avait mit les pieds. 

Ce ne fut qu'à la nuit tombée, lorsqu'il croisa de nombreux couples, qu'il se rappela de la raison de sa présence ici. Trop absorbé par sa promenade touristique il n'avait pas songé à sortir sa boussole de sa poche une seule fois. 

« Non, non, non c'est impossible! », s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il vit que que l'aiguille de la direction pointait vers le Sud Ouest de Hi no Kuni. Elle avait dû partir pendant qu'il se baladait, quel idiot il avait été, si cela se trouvait, il l'avait peut-être même croisée. 

« Crétin, tu quittes ton pays en quête de la femme de ta vie, et toi tu ne penses pas une seule seconde à utiliser ta boussole ! »

A présent, il faisait trop sombre pour quitter le village, il était donc contraint de passer la nuit ici. Il poussa un long soupir, son émerveillement lui avait coûté cher, en l'occurrence le départ de sa promise.

Les jours suivants il marcha, mais fort heureusement celle qui lui était destinée ne semblait plus bouger, et cela l'arrangeait bien, il n'avait pas envie de parcourir le monde dans tous les sens. 

Il traversa le pays de la rivière tout entier, avant de se trouver nez à nez avec ce qui ressemblait à un désert sans fin. 

« C'est une blague !, s'écria-t-il. Kaze no Kuni, elle est à Kaze no Kuni! »

Kaze no Kuni était un le territoire au Sud de Tsuchi no Kuni. Il avait traversé la frontière entre le pays de la cascade et celui de l'herbe, celui du feu et enfin celui de la rivière, pour terminer son voyage dans l'état frontalier du sien. 

« Quant il faut y aller, il faut y aller ! », se dit-il pour se donner du courage face à cette contrée qui était tout sauf accueillante. 

Il avait chaud, très chaud, trop chaud, le soleil tapait et le vent jouait les absents. Ce n'était pas l'amour qu'il allait trouver ici mais la mort.Sa gourde était vide, et il avait de plus en plus de difficulté à effectuer ses pas. Sa vue se troubla, et il s'écroula au sol inconscient.

Il se réveilla dans un endroit frais, il avait encore soif, mais il se sentait mieux, et surtout le soleil ne lui brûlait plus la peau. Il était apparemment dans une caverne. Un visage apparut bientôt au-dessus de lui, c'était celui d'une jeune femme blonde, aux yeux verts qui avait l'air rassuré de le voir reprendre connaissance.

«J'ignorais que le paradis avait de si ravissants anges, dit-il 

-Vous allez bien ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai soif, répondit-il en s'asseyant, mais sinon ça va merci.

Elle lui tendit une gourde, qu'il prit et bu pratiquement tout d'une seule traite, il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas bu depuis des siècles. 

-Vous êtes idiot ou suicidaire pour vous aventurer dans un endroit comme le pays du vent, sans assez d'eau pour tenir plusieurs jours ?, le questionna-t-elle.

-Ce n'était pas ma destination initiale, je croyais que mon voyage allait prendre fin à Konohagakure, lui répondit-il vexé de se faire insulter par cette étrangère, aussi belle soit-elle.

-Konohagakure, vous dîtes, que faîtes-vous ici alors ? 

-Je...Non laissez tomber, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

-Essayez, je suis loin d'être stupide vous savez, l'encouragea-t-elle.

-Vous me prendriez pour un fou. 

-Je vous prends déjà pour un idiot suicidaire alors vous ne risquez plus grand-chose, assura-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. 

-Très bien, mais c'est vous qui me l'avez demandé, la prévint-il. Je suis à la recherche de mon âme-sœur, lui raconta-t-il.

-Votre âme-sœur, et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'elle est ici ?, le questionna-t-elle curieuse.

Il enfonça sa main droite dans la poche également droite de son pantalon, et en extirpa sa boussole. 

-C'est ma boussole qui m'a mené jusqu'ici, je pensais que la femme que je désirais était dans la capitale du feu, mais le soir lorsque je l'ai regardée, elle avait changé de direction, expliqua-t-il.

L'étrangère, c'était assise à côté de lui, et fixait la boussole, l'air très intrigué, il l'ouvrit pour mieux la lui montrer. 

-Vous voyez l'aiguille dorée, c'est elle qui indique le chemin vers lequel se trouve la personne à qui nous sommes destiné, en ce moment elle tourne sur elle-même parce que je suis au bon endroit continua-t-il.

-Et la rouge à quoi sert-elle ?  
-La rouge elle...commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre.

Celle-ci pointait là où était assise la jeune femme, ou tout du moins dans ce sens. C'était impossible, cela signifiait-il...

-Elle quoi ?, reprit-elle confuse.

-Elle nous sert à nous repérer celle ou celui que l'amour a choisit pour nous, finit-il par dire. Pardonnez-moi mais pourriez-vous lever et faire aller vous positionner devant le mur en face, lui demanda-t-il.

-Pourquoi, je vous dérange ici ?

-Non, je voudrais simplement vérifier quelque chose, s'il vous plaît.

Elle s'exécuta, se leva et se plaça là où il lui avait demandé. La flèche rouge bougea et indiqua de nouveau là où était la blonde. La jeune femme en le voyant perplexe revint s'asseoir à sa place, à la droite du garçon, et à nouveau la flèche se mouva et pointa de sa pointe celle qui avait sauvé Deidara.

-Un problème ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

-Non, aucun, il semblerait que vous soyez mon âme-sœur, comprit-il.

-Moi !, s'exclama-t-elle étonnée

-Etiez-vous à Konoha il y a quelques jours de cela ?, la questionna-t-il à son tour.

-En effet, je réglais des affaires pour mon père...Êtes-vous de Tsuchi no Kuni ?

-Oui mais pourquoi ?, répondit-il perdu.

-Je me suis souvenue d'une histoire que me contait ma grand-mère lorsque j'étais enfant pour m'endormir. Dans celle-ci les gens du pays de la terre, avait recours à une boussole pour croiser la route de leur moitié. Cela vient juste de me revenir, alors vous êtes celui que j'entrapercevais dans mes rêves, réalisa-t-elle. 

-J'étais dans vos rêves ?

-Ici à Sunagakure, nos rêves nous guident, et ils ont toujours une signification, c'est un don que nous a accordé la déesse Amaterasu lorsqu'elle a fondé notre pays. Depuis plusieurs jours je rêvais constamment d'une posé sur le sable, et je voyais le ciel étoilé. Au loin je distinguais une silhouette mais elle était trop éloignée de moi pour que je sache de qui il s'agissait, lui expliqua-t-elle à son tour. 

Elle siffla et entra dans la caverne ce qui était un faucon. Elle prit un morceau de papier et un crayon dans son sac, écrivit quelque chose, avant de plier la feuille et de la déposer dans une sorte de sac à dos que l'oiseau portait. 

-Je viens d'annoncer à ma famille que je n'aurais plus besoin d’errer dans le désert en pleine nuit, j'ai moi aussi rencontré l'homme de ma vie, l'informa-t-elle alors que l'animal s'envolait.   
-Vous vous promeniez toutes les nuits dans le désert, mais cela est dangereux !, dit-il surpris.

-Pas quand vous êtes né et que vous avez grandi ici, dès notre plus jeune nous apprenons à dompter l'étendue sablonneuse. Nous savons quand les tempêtes approchent et lorsque nous ne risquons rien, mais merci de votre inquiétude, le remercia-t-elle en souriant. A cause des étoiles je croyais que vous arriveriez ici dans la nuit, mais je constate que j'ai bien fait de partir en avance aujourd'hui, sinon vous seriez mort, commenta-t-elle.

-D'ailleurs permettez-moi de vous remercier pour cela, ainsi que pour l'eau que vous m'avez gracieusement offert, lui dit-il sincèrement. 

-Je m'appelle Temari, se présenta-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

-Enchanté moi c'est Deidara, lui répondit-il en prenant la main de la femme dans la sienne. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice en sentant la paume de l'autre contre la leur. La boussole qu'il avait déposé au sol se ferma toute seule, elle avait accomplit sa mission.


End file.
